Loud House Writing Guide
by BlankBlankBlankityMcBlank
Summary: Ever wonder, "How can I make the most popular story here?" then you've already failed! Read here for a deconstruction of over used tropes and cliches, along with genuine advice and ideas for real content that holds value. (I'm back!)
1. Book 1

**The Cliches of The Loud House**

 **(FYI if this violates the TOS then oh well, guess I'm a rule breaker now. Wouldn't be the first.)**

 **Ever wonder how to rehash the same old road with the kids from the Loud House? Well in this guide I'll show you how to make a popular fan story with the minimal work!**

1\. The first step to make an effortless story is to watch one of the most hated episodes in the series such as, "No Such Luck." or. "Brawl In The Family." and make all the characters morally reprehensible beyond belief.

2\. Paint Lincoln as a perfect angel for a bit and never have him act as anything other than a saint gracing his horrid family with his presence.

3\. Or if you want to go off the beaten path you can also make Lincoln an unlikable asshole too so the whole gang is on the same level of likability.

 **That's only one way too! Since you are after alotta reviews with the minimum amount of creation in making a storyline you can also do this.**

1\. Make it so that your entire story revolves around answering questions from reviewers using the characters as strawmen.

2\. That way you don't even have to focus on grammar or thinking about what your writing as the story shoots up the search engine so when people filter by reviews it's gonna be pretty high up there!

3\. Even the most simple story of this format rakes in the reviews with the more boundaries you don't care about breaking with the characters

 **I'm not done yet! It gets easier from here!**

1\. Piggyback on the more popular stories on the site such as Requieum of A Loud and write endings for it, because the name alone brings more than a few viewers

2\. Make the ending happy and forego the meaning of the story which is moving on and coming to terms with the inevitable.

3\. Or do a oneshot from the Future without making a single piece of original story behind it and turn the emotional feels up to ten.

 **And you can't forget the most popular way of all!**

1\. Write the most lemon filled incest fix possible! That's what people really want to see, most of the popular fics on this site use 'em, because forget any of the cannon pairings and say fuck all to the fact that the pairings could very well produce a infant full of birth defects.

2\. Since the Incest border has been broken we can talk about the harem's which make up for a majority of the more popular stories in the fandom. Because anytime someone pairs Lincoln up with enough siblings to cover the search engine so that most people who gravitate to one of the characters will find one of the characters listed.

3\. Also let's even forget about pedophilia and pair up Lincoln with Lori or Leni who both border on adulthood with a character half a decade younger than them, not to mention the blood ties.

4\. Honestly, if you want to pander for the most popular story possible then this is the way. Only stories from That Engineer or UnderratedHero beat them out, thankfully since they are what I personally think is some of the best actual storytelling of the fandom. I do hope you check them out if you are perturbed by anything mentioned in here.

 **One of the lesser known cliches in this fandom.**

1\. The whole vampire fic thing, it's a bit over used in all honesty. I haven't read one good enough to make me think that they can be something other than a cliche pandering to that crowd.

2\. Weird romances come in abundance when dealing with this cliche and it quite honestly just makes me cringe when reading them.

 **Back with another popular method.**

1\. Bashing fics, where people write to make some of the characters look as stupid and unlikable as possible without reason.

2\. May as well forget all the heart warming times shared between the family because some of the sisters feel like being unlikable that day.

3\. Rush to have all the characters realize the error of their ways at the end of the story even though they have done nothing to that point to warrant forgiveness other than admitting a fuck up.

 **Finally.**

1\. The Lincoln death mope show is by far other than Incest and hated episodes becoming worse the most overdone thing. They can either spawn out the best out there or they can be for feels and bashing that make the story uncomfortable to read.

2\. This doesn't offer anything but the characters being sad for a few chapters, yelling and getting on with life. I haven't seen anything but it in any of them and it is an easy way to get attention without doing anything other than following a formula.

3\. Not once have I seen more than a one-shot deal with the death of anyone of the sisters, instead it's always been Lincoln biting the dust because most won't walk down another path which leads to the simple formula.

 **Some ideas for people looking free to break free of this cycle of cliche storytelling.**

1\. Maybe for once one of the other sisters are permanently crippled which takes away their talent. An example being Luna losing her voice, Lynn being too injured to ever play sports again. This allows the characters to become people, though use someone other than Lincoln for once.

2\. A fiction that is fairly long that focuses on Lincoln trying to find his talent. The few I've seen haven't been very long or were at the end of a story and relatively glossed over.

3\. Reversing the cliche of Lincoln doing nothing wrong and have him actually screw up for once and have him deal with the consequences of his misdeeds.

4\. Make a fresh spin on a cliche with real change. After all, what's the incentive to read your story if it's just the same old rehashed garbage.

5\. Maybe a focus on one of the characters developing severe anxiety, a real struggle that hasn't be tackled by anyone else yet.

6\. ANYTHING outside of the main cliches. If you have an idea that doesn't fit the mold of a typical story for the fandom then you're on the right track. A breath of fresh air is always fun to read if done well and the plot doesn't get overly convoluted and mixed up with other fandoms to the point it might just belong in the crossover section.

 **Message to the fandom.**

This is one of the few sections actually growing on the site and there are so many things yet to be done. The cliches aren't bad if you can do them right, but most of the time it's just shameless attempts at leeching off the popularity of another popular story or just stories that forget the characters.

It's easy to make the characters into their basic personality traits and forget that they are people. That's what makes stories bash fics.

I also encourage anyone thinking of writing here to do so. If you think something won't be popular then write for the people who do like it and write just for the sake of making a quality story. If you aren't doing this to be good, but rather to capitalize on trends your story is already being held back. I see the potential in some of the people who do write the cliche stories and it makes me wish that they'd step outside of the box a little bit.

I mean Fan fiction and storytelling in general are only held back by the capacity of your imagination. Why write a rehash of a story that's become formulaic when you can write something that is one of a kind? People will be more intrigued by the new story instead of the NSL fic done for the millionth time.

NEVER FEAR TO LIGHT THE BOX ON FIRE AND STEP OUTSIDE!

* * *

 **Hey guys, I uploaded this and took it down because it violated TOS, but personally I just don't care what it says.**

 **I also want to issue an apology to anyone missing my main stories. I've recently been bogged down by school and extra circular activities and writing doesn't have nearly as much time as it did during the summer.**

 **I still intend to use weekends to write here, but it's gonna be hard to get stuff out like I wanted to, and if they take my account down for this then it's been nice talking to you all.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Book 2

**More Cliches!**

 **I read the reviews to the first chapter and you guys really took to it, so I decided to serialize this when I can't really think of much to write for myself to satisfy the crowd. Lets get right into it!**

* * *

 **Really Popular Amongst kids...**

Alright, so the first cliche I'm tackling here is the fact that some of you think it's romantic for an elder sibling to molest a younger sibling. Then you want to write the most animalistic sex scenes, which is great because you learned a whole lot about sex from the National Geographic documentary that your parents turned on while staring at their phone.

Quite frankly it's nasty and rapes the whole concept of a show about being a part of a big family and the different personalities of the kids coming together in a non romantic way! Chris Savino would puke if he read what some of you do with his characters.

 **Super Cliche!**

The Ace Savvy fics are way over done, and the superhero subgenre is the same story repeated over and over with no or originality. I can hear you saying, "But, but, but, I gave Lincoln the lightning powers this time!" and yeah that doesn't constitute as a new story.

( **FYI, nobody has attempted a powerless vigilante story, which I have no idea why.** )

They also carry the same level of unbearable camp every single time, I mean would it kill any of you to make it grey if not a little darker?

 **This one is to certain reviewers**

Fuck off and don't harass authors, even if they screw up the characters beyond belief. Just be an adult for two seconds and don't support the story if you dislike it, unless you want to actually give them steps in private on how to correct it, if they say no then oh well.

Also I have gripes with guest reviewers, especially the ones that talk a big game and don't have the guts to make an account. Then you have idiots who think that threatening death works on someone that isn't three if they don't go the way they want. Make an actual account and take the heat for what you say when you talk crap to authors.

 **To certain authors**

Grow a spine and don't quit after being given a bad review, I mean really it's not the end of the world that some guy named, "Pussyslayer69." doesn't like your story. If you can't handle the fact that not everyone thinks you are the greatest shit since sliced bread then don't do anything that can be judged publicly.

 **Back to the cliches!**

Blatant self-insertion stories are pure garbage. They usually involve the character banging every single woman in the show, and the ones he doesn't fuck are crushing on them. Truly I want to advise you on how to work through this, but I have never seen a quality story involving a self insert.

 **Want a story with that sugar?**

The amount of overly sweet stories on this site that don't even follow the proper model for story is astronomical. If your story is sweet to the point you look it over from a honest perspective and it makes you cringe then you must think what it is for everyone else. It's okay to have a happy story, but if you never change the tone then it becomes a part of this problem.

 **Strawmen**

Authors boil down people into way too basic traits. Maybe it's the source material but characters have to act like people. I don't know about you guys, but I fancy multi-dimensional characters with depth behind them. I especially encourage anyone looking to make a career of writing focus on the many dimensions, rather than the base.

Strawmen crack under pressure put on them and then you end up with broken straws no good for anybody.

 **Overly long chapters.**

Maybe I'm just not very good at focusing, but any chapter of any story, regardless of how good it is shouldn't go over ten-thousand words. Because at that point I typically find myself scrolling through and possibly missing key plot points, but do you expect everyone to read the entirety of a twenty-thousand word chapter? At that point it becomes a chore to do, and I don't think I come here to try and sort through filler.

I typically say that something should be cut if it doesn't get build the plot forward, or influence character change.

 **Apples and Oranges**

If you think, "What if Lincoln was One Punch Man?" is a good concept for a story then go for it, but don't fucking write Lincoln as One punch man just with a different name. Because I've seen one too many stories than Lincoln or his family are other pop culture characters just with their names.

If I wanted to read about the Loud House and One Punch Man, I'd go to the crossover section and read it. Otherwise don't mutilate the characters and only keep the name if you want to write.

 **Luna isn't a skater?**

I shouldn't have to explain this, but I've seen stories of the characters being completely something different then they aren't because some people think they can write about the show without watching any previous episodes without a lick of knowledge about the characters.

Sit down and watch a few episodes of the show before writing something about it, and it's on quite often so not exactly like you need to dig for it like some fandom's that the show doesn't even air on TV anymore. The people who do this write quite lazily, which to be honest tells us a few things about them already.

 **Now to the things I like and some free ideas for those who are out of inspiration.**

1\. I think a good story idea would be about one of the kids contracting alcoholism or a drug addiction and the struggles it can cause as a loved one deliberately destroys their own life to feel happy.

2\. This one is a personal favorite, but I've sorta always hoped for a rock star Lincoln AU, simply because of the fact that Lincoln mirrors Luna well and It'd be interesting for them to form a band.

3\. A deconstruction of Fool's Paradise is one I'm shocked hasn't happened, because I can think of a few good things that was fucked up in that episode (Namely dumping god damn bleach on someone and acting like it wouldn't, I dunno cause blindness or burn the skin severely? Or the fact that they had Leni hanging by essentially glue from a big drop) that I think could use rectifying.

4\. A comedic story based on the leaking of the older Loud's internet history and the effects it would have to put one of the dirtiest things on earth (A teenager's internet browser history.) and the funny stuff you could do with that.

5\. My last idea for this one is a story based on one of the siblings undergoing psychosis (Not murderous.) and the effects a mental disease like that could have as logical thought breaks apart.

6\. I challenge all of you authors to write the most unique thing you can think of, that nobody else has done. If we all do this then it goes a long way to curing the community of cliches that ruin the creativity of the fandom. It also gives me personal joy to find an intriguing story and I'm sure even if you don't think it's the best idea it still has an audience just waiting beyond your reach, I have found this through my personal experimentation.

 **The Big Fish**

Two words: torture porns. I don't know if this is a fetish, but some people get a weird kick out of abusing cartoon characters. This one is the most abundant thing ever and for whatever reason everyone loves this cliche, even though bullying characters doesn't do anything but make people frustrated (Which I also don't get.) and then they follow and move that shit up.

It's been beat to death a hundred times over by now. Get fresh ideas and quite making torture porn to fix your hate boner for cartoon characters.

* * *

 **There we go, I hope you all can take something from this and I look forward to seeing you next time.**

 **Feel free to use any ideas I have here in your own work, as is the goal here to inspire creativity and warn off people from using harmful cliches and just bad writing in general.**


	3. Book 3

**Book 3**

 **The One and only...**

Is it just me or is Doctor Lopez the only physiologist in the world? It's like most of you read Syngesnophobia and copied that. Even if you didn't, is it really that hard to avoid using the same doctor all the damn time? Most don't even give the physiologist much of a character so why not use a different character? Even so, filling up chapter after chapter with a psychologist telling us what we already know about a character, unless you have something to add.

 **Cat Fight!**

I roll my eyes when I see a fight scene between Ronnie Anne and Lynn, why? Because it's so predictable and I don't even know the point other than to get both in trouble. I get it somewhat as a catharsis for Lynn's bad actions, but there are many other ways that don't take all of five seconds to do.

 **This one makes me clench my collar**

I don't know how many more romantic fics I can handle where Lincoln, even though he's barley in puberty has the biggest fucking dick in the world. I mean come on? If you spent half the amount of time adding detail in the story as you do sexualizing a child then you'd actually have something to offer us all.

 **More than 5 episodes!?**

If I just read the fanfiction and had no other knowledge of the series would think there are five or six episodes: NSL, BITF, DDR, ECT, and really takes focus off the quality episodes and gives light on the bad ones. Maybe a continuation or a story based off the good and quality episodes, because by watching shit and giving shit ratings or publicity it might just encourage the staff to produce new shit.

People should also give credit to the people who can write and use a story they made, not just piggybacking off previously made stories. Trust me, it can be really difficult to plan out a plotline out of thin air and keeping it all the way through.

 **Clogged Cliche**

The whole Lincoln taking the blame for the clogged toilet thing has become a bit overdone. If you have to go to this instead of maybe manufacturing a touching moment between Lucy and making it your own, once again you are using the source material as a bit of a crutch. I get people would be familiar and would like to see it brought up, but it doesn't really have the legs to stand on alone.

 **She's just a goth kid...**

Okay! So when did Lucy gain magic powers? Because I've seen many of stories where she actually has powers, when in reality she's just a normal kid, unless Hot Topic is magic she doesn't have any of the powers given. It's a slice of life show, and Lucy has no noticeable differences from the average goth kid.

 **Universe 1238B**

This one might be more of a personal thing, but the stories where someone tries to write an over complicated multiverse that can barely be described as a Loud House story. It's creative, but if you can't recognize it anymore then you've gone too far. Everything in moderation, right? Well everything but chocolate, that shit is too good to have in moderation...

 **Stories wit Grameer lik dis**

If as a reader I have to try harder to read your story then you did to write it then there is an issue. If I wanted to read incoherent gibberish with no punctuation other than periods then I would work at an elementary school as a teacher. If you want to improve then read an actual book carefully and take notice of patterns in the writing, or just read Requiem of a Loud or anything from That Engineer and notice the patterns if your too fucking lazy to go to Barnes and Nobles.

I really hate sifting through the shit written by kids with no sense of grammar. If you can't even articulate thoughts through written word then don't write until then, or just look for a beta-reader to help you out and give you pointers.

 **Sweet Angel Luna**

I get making Luna and Lincoln close, but too many focus on making her the sweetest little angel, and quite frankly it's blind character favoritism. It's not fair in terms of development to try and make her the, "Do-no-wrong." sister, or you could call her female Lincoln at this point if you just look at the treatment of the characters (And they are similar as characters to be honest.) on behalf of the community.

 **Ignorance of the law**

Some people are very ignorant of the consequences of the actions they have the characters take, like whenever someone feels the need to make Lori and Lincoln fuck and then treat it like love instead of rape. Another example is also when there are no legal consequences when Lori again beats the shit out of one of her siblings and ignoring that there are very much so ramifications for those actions.

 **Ignorance of mental trauma**

In the world of fanfiction sexual assault doesn't have any negative mental effects, but in reality it can permanently scar a kid for life, also when you get brutally assaulted by family members that shit doesn't just go away because people are sorry and you don't feel like writing anymore.

I think these issues would be a fascinating story for anyone willing to tackle darker themes, which other than murder is severely lacking in this community

 **Free Ideas**

1\. A story without using Lincoln in the filter (No balls.)

2\. A realistic story about mental illness and coping with a family member afflicted

3\. One where Lincoln develops more of an athletic body during puberty and surpasses Lynn as an athlete.

4\. Nobody has done a gay Lincoln story, though I wouldn't be reading it for the sex, moreso romance and seeing him come out.

5\. Lynn takes up videogames as another type of sporting after a severe injury ends her sports career on a suggestion from Lincoln.

6\. A who-done-it-murder story.


	4. Looking for Contributors

**Looking For Contributors**

 **How is it going guys? I'm looking for some authors to help put together a fan recommendation page on this site, I know there is one on TV Tropes, but I'm looking to put together a more of an extensive list then what they got.**

 **There are rules like all good things and they are coming in 3...2...1:**

 **1\. I will inspect your work carefully, so no alternate accounts.**

 **2\. Have written for the Loud House before.**

 **3\. Have decent grammar**

 **4\. No recommending yourself.**

 **5\. NO BITCHING if I decide that your recommendation doesn't make the list, due to lack of detail or too many submissions.**

 **Now in order to have your recommendation make the list you must do the following:**

 **1\. PM me saying which story (Must be on this site.) is your favorite and give a detailed description on why you like it and how it stands out from the crowd.**

 **2\. Don't be all positive, give a few flaws with the story that you have noticed, after all nothing is perfect.**

 **3\. State the best element from the story.**

 **And that's all! Also note that flattery, though appealing won't get you on the list if you happen to choose one of my works you must treat it like the others. I look for quality, I don't need to buff my ego.**


	5. Book 4

**Book 4**

 _The Return/ Frick Da Police_

 **Don't have a definitive clue on what you need to write to get popular? Just make a list and have people give you sweet sweet reviews and throw in a cliche one everyone will pick.**

I have no issues with taking requests and judging them, but polls, really? If you can't sell yourself on an idea then it's probably not the right thing to do, is it? Because then you'd not really have any heart into it and that will just be a popularity grab.

Before writing anything, you should think beyond the popularity. If anyone ever intends to be a serious writer later in life, it will be better learning how to put heart into work, rather then shitting out something for the sake of getting popular.

 **You want to know what everyone is interested in? Seeing you flex your ego by writing a story about you (The Author.) picking up every chick and half the guys because you're so awesome and cool!**

Most Self-Inserts run into the issue that people don't really get the fact that we aren't interested in reading a bunch of romance cliches mixed in with nerdy shit. I mean it's okay to be nerdy as a community, which we are, but I don't think the fandom is ready for the Gamer god himself, Billy Loud and his Harem of 20 women. These stories aren't popular because nobody is interested in hearing about a character that is unrelatable past the surface level.

I don't think I gave this enough depth as to why it doesn't work.

 **Apparently the fandom likes it when Lincoln fucks anything that moves and shares blood with him.**

This one is a big one to tackle: Harem's, which even if Incest is your cup of tea (Not mine.) You realize the polygamous relationships make stories significantly worse? In this fandom it boils down all his sisters into empty traits that make it hard to differentiate because they all just want to suck Lincoln's dick. It also doesn't bode well for developing characters when you have to feature all the characters in the relationship.

Also, it seems like in most of these they all fall for Lincoln in the same way with near identical obstacles. Mix it up for fuck sake. A good example would be Captain Dodge's, " _I love Lincoln_." which shows exactly why this doesn't work.

I've spoken on this briefly before, but I felt it needed to be taken apart further.

 **OMG GENDER SWAAAAAAP**

Yeah...nothing special at all about these. I mean, really, why exactly do people eat up the Linka Loud fics? They don't open up alternative romantic pairings, they don't outrageously change family dynamics unless you do the Lincoln-Linka swap.

 **You wanna know how to get a HUUUGE amount of reviews? Do atrocious things to characters and wait for the people who somehow don't see it coming from a mile away.**

Not directed at anyone in particular, but the people who get overly invested in an event that anyone could see coming whether by the title of the chapter or the summary really need to cool their jets. Even if it makes you upset, don't review or anything unless you have criticism with it that can help an author.

 **Mirror Mirror on the Wall, tell me the lamest cliche of all!**

The fairytale stories need to be heavily modified from the source material if you want to try and pass it off as your own cliche, same goes for the people who do horror fics and make the characters the same as movie counterparts but calling them different names.

Make a unique scenario using elements of those universes, but ripping it off completely is asking everyone else to waste time reading a story they've either heard, or (no offense) has been done better a hundred times.

 **Whaaaa! No Way!**

This community is full of, well to be frank, rather boring twists. It would be so much better if authors put in a bit more work to keep the readers guessing, instead of being rather straight forward.

An example of this would be: Say Lincoln does an experiment with Lisa and they attempt time travel, the test fails in the end, but Lincoln starts having visions of a lonely future where everyone has left him and he becomes distrustful of his family, then for awhile you could keep people guessing why his family would have left him, you could even play up his family acting suspicious around him, BUT then you flip the twist and reveal his visions are a result of the radiation that formed a cancerous tumor.

 **RUN GUYS IT'S THE POLICE**

This is the first time I will have had to address a small group of people. This is to anyone who pretends to be a rule enforcer here, that is not directly put into power by the site. You are above nobody, don't try to flaunt power and your own interpretation of the TOS on other people.

The worst of this group really comes out when they put your story into a community that's main goal is to have a group of the people who think they are the law here report the shit out of a story that they deem as harmful.

The defense is they claim that the site asks us to police ourselves, which by any logical interpretation means for the readers of a section deem a story toxic and then report it like that. It could only work like that because these little police groups couldn't have even been assumed to pop up here by the owners of the site when they made that rule, meaning that they didn't intend for circle jerk reporting, which means it would have required the people who read the sections to do it themselves.

These groups also have no power, I mean just based on the fact that this exists is proof enough that the people who remove these don't give two fucks about what, "The police think." because it would be gone due to the fact between my last update and now that story has been sitting in a circle jerk report community.

Also if you look at the ego of these people who deem themselves the law, you'd see they think they have actual power because when I questioned one who had reviewed a chapter of a story of mine and asked them if they thought that the communities with this purpose were justified to exist and he smugly responded back telling me to leave the site if I was uncomfortable with how the communities like this work.

Anyone who writes, whether they agree with breaking a TOS that isn't upheld at all, or those who respect the rules should all agree people like this should not dictate what exists here without even being put in charge by the site itself. Especially when they try to act as a all powerful group who thinks they can dictate how the TOS should be interpreted and enforce their will on anyone else.

Don't fear these groups, obviously the people who run the site don't agree with them or else the TOS would be actively enforced and stories like this won't last this long to begin with.

The only fair way to use the TOS is to allow the readers to judge if something has a right to exist.

* * *

 **Hello guys! I'm back at it again, and this story will continue on, until the people in charge decide it's time to stop, or the, "Police." make enough noise to force me to have to stop.**

 **The second title is a play on the god awful diss track Ricegum made. I thought it fit and to be honest it's deserved when it comes to the Jokers who try to police this site.**


	6. Book 5

**Book Five**

 **Want to write something you know is shitty and take no flak? Claim to be a fanfic virgin.**

Being a first timer does not excuse being illiterate. People get better at writing over time, I get that, however that is no excuse for being unable to form a basic english sentence. Which means educational systems are more fucked than I thought, or people are being lazy.

I mean we live in an age where we don't even really have to spell by ourselves, but yet somehow spelling hasn't improved? If you write shit, know it's shit, then why the fuck should anyone else have to stomach it? Spend a little more time thinking it out and using the resources we have in the modern age. Practice makes perfect is a lie; it's really competent practice that makes a change, because if you practice wrong then you're only getting good at doing all the wrong things.

 **Remember when the Louds were supposed to be Rabbits? Huhuhuhuh**

What does this do? What does it even do? Wacky hijinks with other talking animals that belong in a 80's cartoon? The characters aren't changing and you either go down some really obvious campy story, or you just do the episodes and change the fucking characters into animals for no reason other than being lazy and not having an original thought within your head.

 **Stealing Songs**

No catchy title for this one. You all do get why they don't really have any scenes in the show of Luna full out singing a song? Because that either requires they write a song, or they have to pay to use a song. This applies to fanfiction because a lot of you just copy and paste lyrics to add filler words, and you don't really even use the songs beyond a surface context.

I mean if you want to show a character singing, either have it be a EXPLICIT cover, or write a song yourself, even at that don't overdo it and make it unbelievable or just have a story full of other people's/lyrics. So everything in moderation.

 **WAAAAAAH WAAAAH HE RAN AWAY!**

I'm bored of the bash fics where Lincoln runs away because of how mean his sister's are to him. I mean ffs, have you people not seen the ending of this story enough? He reunites with his family in a sappy undo all the bad shit that happened. That or every sister will want to fuck him which is a whole other separate level of cliche.

Him running away isn't all that bad, but generally everyone uses it as a bash fic whether it be towards Lincoln or the siblings unless it's a romance story. It's best if there is a flawed fundamental in the family that forces Lincoln's hand instead of being a melodramatic piece of shit who would rather risk his life then try to find help to fix his family.

 **Nobody reviewing your story? Make your own!**

Padding your own reviews? Really? What does that do, but make you look like a shameless attention grab? The only reasons to review your own story is to respond to a guest who has a legitimate question, but directly reviewing your own story is the worst look possible, I mean it really blows my mind how shameless attention whores can be. Instead of allowing reviews to serve the purpose of allowing others to critique you and to gage the actual popularity of a work.

 **Pick between your family or the kid next door...**

OC kids who move right next to the Loud's are guaranteed to fall in love with the Loud who happens to be in their age group. It's the one of the few certainties along with death, birth, and the kid next to the Loud's will get it on with at least one of the sisters, maybe two if the character is an representation of the author.

Maybe a story with an OC failing would be enough to make me find interest in an OC. The best example of an OC done right would be Heath from _Brotherhood_ by Witch-King Angmar, and even he still seems to be a little on the perfect side at the time of this chapter.

 **Should I stay or should I go now?**

The stories where Lincoln has some generic tragic back story and is in a foster home with the most wide eyed children on Earth are fatally flawed from the concept. No matter how good you execute them they fail because the concept gives away the ending from the start. There really is no reason to read because you know almost any struggle within is all leading up to him being adopted by the Loud's which goes unusually swimmingly for him.

Even the conflicts in the middle are all the usual suspects of dealing with previously mentioned generic backstory. They all have the same dumbass unqualified assholes running the place so Lincoln can have more to mope about than he does already.

 **SHORT STORY TIME**

It was a usual Monday for the Louds and all of them had cereal, "Lincoln what are you looking at!" the boy immediately started blushing before thinking of the easiest way to scapegoat his family for his pervy activity, "DID YOU SPEAK TO ME ANY LESS THEN LIKE I'M JESUS HIMSELF!" The boy began to smash his head on the cereal bowl and speaking in tongues, "No1 lik me! I gon leave cuz I can't hanlde u guy anymore!" Lisa grabs a megaphone and yells into it, "The retard is speaking gibberish again!" Lincoln began to scream about his time as a rabbit while the Loud's grab a large needle and jabbing Lincoln in the back with sedative.

"Dudes, you guys really gotta work on those temporary retard fits! I'm gonna have to go to Brad's house and maybe make out with him after telling him about this."

"Alright Luna, just be home by five when we redo the Sweet Spot thing with Brad added in for little to no change at all."


	7. Book 6

**Book Six**

 **My Brother and Sister in a relationship? Neeto!**

People really don't get how severe this is do they? The reaction from the family in any story like this treats it just like homosexuality, when really any sensible person would realize the magnitude of a problem this really is.

The one of the only people to tackle this with some level of realism is Captain Darko in his _Prodigal Lincoln_ storyline. He manages to show how this level of disorder in a person isn't just romantic preferences, no it's a illness which effects someone on a deep level.

 **Happy Happy Joy Joy!**

Bad endings can be just as compelling as good ones, maybe not as satisfactory, but sometimes we all need to find that things don't always go our way in life and learning to cope with a bad hand being dealt has more value then a typical cliche ending with everything ending right, minus one thing to make a sequel possible.

 _Requiem of a Loud_ is all about this, and it's what makes it great. The powerless situation gives every interaction between Lincoln and his family a greater subtext to go along with it, and this is because they all know the futility of their situation and have to accept that.

I'm not saying every good ending is cheap or contrived by any means. I just want you all to know a bad ending can be powerful, and people might be happy with a dose of realism added to a story.

 **Dive on in.**

If I had to dive into most stories here like swimming pools I would be crippled. Why you may ask? Simple; most stories are all tell, no show. The themes are all really basic or non-existent, and this has me thinking that most of you don't think your readers are bright enough to read beyond what's in front of them, or just lack the ability to weave the web of themes through a story.

Themes turn simple stories into deep and thought provoking illustrations of the complicated human experience.

Most people either have to slap you in the face with rather simple themes, rather than give them meaning and leaving things abstract for people to derive their own meaning, if you do that then people can build their own personal connection to the story and then you would have succeeded at making people feel.

You can do this through symbolism, using your words as a swiss army knife to fulfil a duty for a narrative, but carrying a meaning beyond that.

An example would be your antagonist eating an apple, seems like nothing right? If you look beyond the surface it could be interpreted as a reference to Adam and Eve from the Bible and the original sin that they committed, thus characterizing a villain/closeted villain leading up to a reveal.

Look up, "Michael Myers without his mask on YouTube." the face of evil, the boogeyman himself, an unstoppable force of evil...looks just like you or me. A beautiful example of something small that could easily be forgotten within the few seconds of film it's shown, and it can carry a grand statement about human nature. Think about it; Michael Myers is nothing special, and he could be anyone around you, everyone is one step away from being a psychopathic murderer.

They could have gone with a scarred face to visually scare people for half a second, but instead they made that small choice to make everyone a different type of unsettled with questions bubbling in the back of their mind when they left the theatre. That is why Halloween is an all time classic and none of it's sequels have ever amounted to anything close, because they took that factor away from Michael Myers and made him into discount Jason Voorhees.

 **Character Progression**

Without this a connected storyline should not exist. If a character goes through hell or some traumatic event they should be different then when they started. It has to be a noticeable change or else it's disappointing and unsatisfactory.

Another example in film comes with Darth Vader, who during his time as a Jedi was arrogant, cocky, and over confident in his natural strength and when he turned to the dark side he allowed these flaws to become his eventual undoing at the hands of his own master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This defeat left him permanently maimed and without much of the natural talent that he leaned heavily upon.

The change in his character was drastic as it lead to him refining his skill in favor of relying on what he had known previously. It also lead to his demeanor becoming more cool and calculated, unlike himself before the fated duel that took everything he was away.

The change in character shines through in his second duel against Kenobi, in which he doesn't respond irrationally with anger in such a way it allowed a less skilled opponent to defeat him with skill and using his own emotions against himself. In this duel he achieves his victory, completing the evolution into a true warrior, rather than a bratty teen with raw potential.

It was his experience that made the evolution of his character believable and satisfactory, Vader is a good model when evolving a character over time.

 **How to make a character flawed**

A good character is usually the most flawed one, because they are simply the most relatable ones. It's why Batman is widely considered one of the best characters out there and Superman is not. Batman is human with a great deal of flaws and Superman is nearly perfect...nearly...and it's why most people find themselves rooting harder for Batman rather than Superman.

In order to make a character flawed you must think of who they are as an individual and then think of the opposite. An example would be a career assassin who has always worked alone, but his short coming is the overall lack of people skills. These people skills could cost him if in theory he ever was on the wrong side of a large group, or if he ever worked with a team.

The weakness is usually best expressed by the protagonist or antagonist to make some sort of link that can make the conflict feel more personal as they use personal vices against one another.

* * *

"You gonna do something, Stink-oln?" The teenaged version of Chandler says with his arms out stretched, beckoning for some type of attack. Lincoln felt his temper grow out of control as his clenched fists began to turn his knuckles white. The memories of this bastard tormenting his childhood were clear as day to Lincoln as he faced down the bully.

Most times Lincoln would allow his anger to take control and be violent towards Chandler, and then it brought back different memories of the cruel things he'd tell his family when he had acted out of rage, the hurt expression of his mother burned clear as day into his memory.

"Go away, Chandler."

* * *

 **In this little blurb I put my tips into making a compelling story into use. Chandler's character symbolizes a source of pain that Lincoln had never got over completely. The evolution of his character comes with the realization that acting in anger is not the solution to the pain he feels. The whole situation symbolizes the progression from teenager to adult as he gives up the childish tendencies that would have landed him in trouble prior.**


	8. Roast Myself

**The Self Roast Chapter**

 **Hello guys! Ever hear of a pretentious bastard who dares to tell you guys what a good story is? Yeah the McBlank dude, well I'm gonna rip him a new one starting...NOW!**

1\. I'm a flake who hasn't ever finished anything other than one-shot's.

2\. I have used a great deal of cliches

3\. I don't even think what I've made so far is good.

4\. My grammar isn't even that good, it's mostly meh.

5\. I'm piss poor at planning out narratives.

6\. My own confidence is almost non-existent.

7\. Most of this guide is me ripping on Loudcest.

 **And that's just the start of getting this headcase to taste what he deserves.**

1\. I claim to know beyond the basics of writing when I have demonstrated little to none of what I preach.

2\. I have criticized people for breaking the rules of this site previously...so I guess I can be fashioned a hypocrite.

3\. I procrastinate with my writing when I have nothing else to do and have not stuck to any schedule I have set up for myself.

 **Yeah, just a fun little self roast chapter for ya guys. Here is my mini-mini-story.**

The flames lick the flesh of the dead pig as the Loud family sit around fire. "I wanna go home...I miss hops..." Lana says as a tear rolls down her cheek, "I want to go home too, Lana, but as long as we're stuck here it's up to us make the most of it." Lincoln remarks to his younger siblings who all nod, "Well the pig looks like it's done, anyone want pork chops?" He says with and added hint of humor that reminded the others of Luan, and that caused tears to well within their eyes.

Lincoln immediately slaps his hand to his face. "What have I done?"


	9. BOOK 7

**BOOK 7**

 **He'll be fine after a few chapters of melodrama!**

The whole cliche of Lincoln getting hurt in a fight is honestly making me start to roll my eyes when I see it, we all know everyone is just gonna play the blame game, cry a little and then make everything better with an apology. If I wanted to see this then I'd babysit children because that's the exact same shit little kid's do.

This is the cardinal sin of not having any ideas but striving for a popular story.

 **Please have *Blank* do *Blank***

This is to reviewers who obsess on certain characters and type the same thing on every story, shut the fuck up. I mean really, if we wanted to have that happen in the story it would happen. The only thing you can do is point out what is there.

If you want to see something specific be written then do it yourself and quit being lazy.

 **If this doesn't get 1 Billion Reviews I'll cwy and delete the stowy.**

Some authors are such babies if a story doesn't get the popularity they want. If your whole goal is to write something that catches on with the lowest common denominator, rather than trying to be good. Popularity will follow if you do something well enough then popularity should come.

If you write for the sake of popularity you are a capital B Bitch.

 **It's what the author intends!**

People who get obsessed with a story usually justify some flaws over the fact that everything is intentional, well no shit it is, doesn't mean it's good. Everyone needs to learn that if you like something you don't have to go through the pointless endeavor of trying to change someone's mind over the internet or blatantly insulting someone for feeling differently.

Everything has flaws, some people really need to get over the egos and feelings of supremacy for liking something.

 **Reference Jokes**

Don't steal jokes from the show and implement them in fan fiction, it's honestly terrible. It would either be something you've heard before and doesn't pack the punch an original joke would, or I don't get the reference and the joke seems out of place.

 **Donald Trump Insults**

Using a story to smear any political figures when it's not even of relevance to the story needs to stop. All it does is remove any immersion from the story as you either piss people off, and then you have the people who will fight and completely derail the reviews from the story.

Most of these are towards Trump, and immediately if I read his name it personally makes me skip that section of the story because I know it's just some asshole trying to fling his political standpoint down the throat of an audience that ranges the complete political spectrum.

 **Luna/Sam stories**

Instead of demonstrating a relationship between two characters, the fandom has completely focused on the coming out part of the relationship. It's always that or the whole courtship process, which you know will end up with Luna getting the girl.

The only stories where Luna fail have long since died. People here don't seem to think that we find value in people taking a blow to the chin and getting back up again, which I have previously stated is one of the most relatable things people go through in this life.

 **I still taste the bible**

Some people completely dedicate stories to shoving Christianity or any other religions down people's throats. I respect your faith, but really dedicating stories to a religion that has little to no impact and pretending the Loud's are all hard core Christians? Even moreso with characters who have no reason to put any stock into religion being turned into living zombies for no reason other than some vain attempt at spreading religion.

* * *

Bodies litter the Loud House as a single standing figure stands amongst the carnage. The person standing was Lucy Loud as she breathed rapidly with an axe in hand. "Face Stealer! Grant me my wish, the work is done!" Lucy calls to a figure who wasn't there with her. All of a sudden Lucy feels a cool breeze blow through her hair and a wide smile stretches across her face. "They're dead, all of them," she turns to look at a tall man wearing a burlap sack over his face.

" _Not all of them._ " The man walks towards Lucy as she looks at him with confusion, "You told me if I killed my family I would have any wish I asked for? Are they not all dead?" A dark sinister chuckle drains the blood from Lucy's face as she realizes that her deal has gone wrong.

" _The deal required that you kill all of those who intrude on my home and bring me their faces, a deal which you forgot to complete, for this you will be the one added to my collection."_

The Face Stealer removed his mask and gazed upon Lucy, the girl threw her hands over her eyes, "I will not look! You will not take me!" Lucy heard...moaning? " **You killed us Lucy! You gave us to him!"** The girl screams in agony as her conscious bit back at her again. " **Look at what you did Lucy! Look at us now!"**

 **"** FINE!"

She removes her hands from her eyes, unable to handle the guilt anymore. Immediately Lucy fell back once she saw the face of the Face Stealer, her eyes fall shut, never to be opened again. Lucy's heart had failed, leaving her to die.

" _And so the cycle of violence repeats._ " The Face Stealer mutters to himself as he looks at the fool who brought him so many souls. Greed for knowledge on the supernatural lead her right into his hands and now he had more faces.


	10. Free ideas

**Book 8**

 _Positivity Version_

 **So instead of ripping on you guys I decided that in the spirit of Thanksgiving that this chapter will be free ideas for starving artists.**

1\. A story that picks up when all the Loud's have families of their own and deals with them coping with the death of a parent.

2\. A fic where Lincoln actually enjoys the goth lifestyle he tried to use in order to get Lynn to leave his room.

3\. Lola goes back in time to the medieval age and see how being a princess wasn't all it cracked up to be.

4\. Lana does pagents out of spite to Lola, and ends up out doing Lola too.

5\. Lincoln's college life and early adult life.

6\. One where Lincoln isn't the sweetest angel to ever live, seriously.

7\. Make Lincoln the asshole in a story for a mistake and make him apologize.

8\. A story exploring more of the alternative realities without giving up the key concepts of the Loud House for an over convoluted Multi-verse.

9\. Luna goes mute in a accident that ruins her dreams of being like her idol.

10\. Clyde gets the chance to date Lori after she divorces Bobby.

11\. Lynn/Clyde also feels like a barley trodden path.

12\. Lucy finally transitioning out of her goth phase.

13\. The family gets stuck on a uncharted island and have to survive.

14\. Lisa learning how to be more humane and seeing what cruel experiments do to others when she hurts someone.

15\. Lincoln takes the fall for one of his siblings and ends up in prison, though it'd be best if you focus on the family after the effect.

16\. Lincoln is displeased with his 9-5 job and lack of being talented still 15 years after the show and the distance it's put between him and his family.

17\. Deconstruction of Fools Paradise

18\. PTSD story

19\. A horror fic where Lincoln tracks down his first love, Ronnie Anne, to her new life with another man

20\. A time traveling experiment goes wrong and sends Lincoln into a dystopian future with no way back.

21\. A story where Lincoln screws up and DOESN'T apologize and this builds a rift between him and his family

22\. The stories where TLH is a TV show in that fic is still relatively fresh.

23\. More stories with good and human Oc's that aren't self inserts, to be honest those are the best kinds.

24\. Leni becomes smart.

25\. Lincoln makes a female friend who might drive him crazy literally and figuratively for her.

26\. Lori finds that she might be in the same boat as her brother when it comes to her own talent.

27\. A story built around Lily growing up and her own view of the Loud House down the road.

28\. The ghost of Grandma Harriet isn't the benevolent spirit that Lucy thought she was...

29\. Lynn Sr comes down with dementia and the family comes back together to cope.

30\. Granddaddy Lincoln!

* * *

"You're nothing to me Lincoln...yet that's why you intrigue me." The girl exclaims, "Only since we've met you decided to grow something resembling a spine, hell you might be as crazy as me if you gave it the effort." Lincoln faces her, "I'm nothing like you!" She chuckles, "Oh? Really? The sane person doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd beat the shit out of his bully, but since when did I know anything about sanity!" Lincoln turns to face her.

"Come with me, or you can sit there and deny the truth we both know now: you're completely nuts."


	11. Ideas 2

**Free Ideas 2**

 **Well I was thinking that every chapter I make until Thanksgiving should be more ideas for you guys to use.**

1\. Lincoln is a cop and he makes the mistake of arresting the son of a dangerous crime lord.

2\. A dangerous new neighbor moves in after Mr. Grouse dies.

3\. Earth gets over run by alternate universe Loud's.

4\. A story that showcases a dying marriage between Rita and Lynn and the effect it has on the kids.

5\. The parents die and the family turns to...unsavory methods to make enough money to survive.

6\. Someone in the family is disfigured and has to live with the damage. (Can also be a horror story.)

7\. Lincoln dies, but is resurrected as a robot and quickly begins to build a distaste towards humanity on account of poor treatment from his family.

8\. The Louds are victims of a random home invasion as they try to fight back.

9\. Someone in the family is abused by a boyfriend/girlfriend.

10\. More super sanity stories (Read the one on my profile for the idea.)

11\. A fire changes the fate of the family.

12\. Lincoln, now returned home from the army after multiple tours of duty, goes on a quest for revenge when one of his sister's is murdered.

13\. Lori takes a blow to the head and wakes up, thinking she's five years old again.

14\. One of Lucy's rituals gets the family stuck on a hellish world where they fight demons until they get the resources to send the family back to our world.

15\. A version of the family where Lincoln dies at the age of 12 is reunited with an older, depressed, Lincoln who is fighting with drug addiction after the loss of his own family, due to the desire of Lisa to have her older brother back.

16\. Lincoln meets a real life superhero, who he saves after the man takes a bullet for him, and begins to learn the true path of a hero, but is his role model the good man he appears to be with his notoriously violent means of handling crime?

17\. A old demon from the past of the Loud family returns upon the birth of Lori and Bobby's son. The demon threatens to destroy the town and the relationships within the struggling family.

18\. Lincoln wakes up in a padded cell to find his family was nothing but alternate personalities in his head.

19\. A family camping trip to the woods goes wrong when the family finds themselves the quarry of a mad hunter.

20\. Luna learns the darker side of the LA sunshine as she tries to further her music career in LA.

21\. The Louds are a family of astronauts that explore outer space and make first contact with other civilizations from beyond the stars.

22\. Luan finds out that she is talented as comedy...when she becomes a meme.

23\. When the family moves to a new house, Lucy becomes the violent pawn of a spirit who inhabits the new home.

24\. A fight between Lana and Lola goes too far and the two realize the importance of one another. (Not Loudcest.)

25\. After an outburst, Lynn is surprised when her parents put her in a Karate class of all things, but once she starts to learn about inner peace from an old man it becomes clear what the intention was.

* * *

"Wake up, Loud!" Lincoln's eyes opened to the sight of a white padded cell and he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where am I?" He sees a doctor standing before him. "You've been asleep for awhile, Lincoln."


	12. Book 8

**Book 8**

 _How To Improve As A Writer_

 **Since I'm in a positive mood, today's book will be about improving your writing directly. A lot of people stagnate at some point and plainly quit because of some sense of inferiority towards their own writing. I've felt it too, and it has killed ideas of mine in the past because I didn't feel good about what I could do.**

 **You see it's a lot like growing a business: first you need a product, which in this case is an idea, but it can't just be any product, it needs to have an innovative purpose that is different than the other competitors in a field/niche. Rehashing the same thing that worked once doesn't do anything but tire out a successful idea into making you look tacky and repetitive.**

 **Though if you go too original then the product (story) loses the practicality that make it widespread, instead it limits more of the base you can reach by filling the interest of fewer and fewer people.**

 **The idea acts as a hook to pull in your buyers (readers) and the summary you fill out is a sales pitch to sell the idea. The first chapter acts as a prototype model for people to get a view of what you sold to them in the summary.**

 **Even in this still the big guy usually does better than the typical poster, the familiarity of a brand (established author) does hold some type of effect being a brand in a way, authors have a style that is uniquely them, just like Apple is easily told apart from any other cellphone brands.**

 **Once you gain a base they are typically going to read more of what you post. This leads to introducing more people reading if a story is near the top of the search filters for reviews/favs/follows. Thus it gives them an inherent marketing advantage over any new story.**

 **Now you may be asking; how do I become more popular? Well for one you do the other things that go into the quality of the product which is of equal or greater concern that you should have for the pitch. It's like me buying a new multi-purpose shovel with a flimsy handle that is also manufactured poorly, as compared to a steady shovel from a popular brand that may be nothing special other than the brand supporting it.**

 **The idea could be superb, but the execution could be poor and then the product as a whole will suffer.**

 **Grammar really isn't that hard to improve, just think like you're verbally saying a sentence and then transfer it to writing like so.**

EX **: "Yeah, well not—not exactly _that_ , but you get what I mean, right?"**

 **The commas indicate a different part of a sentence, which you can see right here, and you use them to clear up what you're trying to articulate. The em dash is used to make a rapid pause and continuation in the phrase above.**

 **Also learn punctuation rules, you're only one Google search away from being able to freely learn all you need to make your writing more...presentable.**

 **(FYI! The three periods are used to show a long pause between the last word and the next one.) If that's how you want the character to say their dialogue, you _write_ it like that. We all won't interpret your dialogue the way you thought it out if you don't present it to us how you want.**

 **My advice is you pick up any fictional book and take note of the situations that use commas, dashes, and colons. This is, of course if you have a hard time understanding the free online websites that are a google search away.**

 **There are even stocks if you want to think of starting up a co-written project, and the number of partners that help you work on something. If you're looking for creative control over a project then you go for a beta reader for help on checking the grammar, but if you want someone to help you write then you try and find a partner to cowrite.**

 **This, however comes with less name recognition as nobody is quite sure of who the creative influence is from. It also requires a more controlling schedule if you want to work with someone else, because life happens and you might not be able to have both parties follow.**

 **Depending on chemistry with the other writers the project could boom or become a case of too many cooks in the kitchen, so to speak.**

 **The next thing I'd like to suggest for any author is to form an outline before your begin to write. An outline will make the story come so much easier if you can have the steps of your journey from the start. Even if the ideas are nondescript in fashion, it's better to have it on a separate document then in your head where it can easily be forgotten forever.**

 **Another one that I think you should do is have a few chapters written before you release the very first one. If people can see a schedule in your update pattern of one daily, then that consistency will allow you to reach more and more of your potential audience who have extra time to read on certain days.**

 **My last tip is on persistence: your first work will usually not be the most popular unless you completely capitalize on a trend in the fandom, it's important to realize that if you put effort into the small things and do what you want, there will most likely be a niche, and if you don't get popular it doesn't really mean what you're writing is bad.**

 **I'm going to be frank: most of the readers here aren't the brightest, they eat up the most cliche stories possible and then sometimes regurgitate them back out worse. So if a good majority of people don't hop onto a sci-fi/horror story, don't worry about it.**

 **Just write what you want and if you can form a coherent narrative there is a place for your story and if you keep improving your craft then it might open doors to bigger things if you keep putting out public work for people to enjoy.**

 **And if you're looking to share ideas and look for people to work on projects with then feel free to join my Writing Guide forum on this site to post and just share ideas.**

* * *

"Got anything to say, Lincoln?" A narrator exclaims from some unseen place. "Nope!" The narrator face palms, "Really you got nothing?" Lincoln smiles, "Yep!" The narrator turns to the audience. "You hear that! He's just circumventing the rules!"


End file.
